Things will never be the same
by thestefansalvatorelover
Summary: Bella, Edward and alice is in PE together, the coach tell them that they are going to have a new theme, which is dancing, the coach tell them that it's going to be a pair exercise, and it will end in a competition, once each week. But the coach has made the pair and Edward gets paired with Angela, while Bella gets paired with Ben. But now Bella can no longer hide her secrete.
1. Chapter 1

Bella pow

I walk into PE with alice and Angela by my side, we walk directly to Edward who's standing a little away from they others talking to Ben. They have gotten a good friendship since The Cullen's came back, and I'm happy about that because that means that my boyfriend and my best friend gets along, and yes I called Ben my best friend, but don't tell alice that. I have been friends with Ben since I was 8 years old, we were dance partners you see. And I know what you think clumsy Bella dancing, but I have won plenty of gold medals, and Ben and I where going to be champions, but then his dad got a job here in forks when we where 15 and we stopped dancing, but we kept in contact. No one knows about this, and I want to keep it that way, because if they found out I was a dancer with Ben I would never get left alone and neither would he, I walk to Edward and he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head

" hi Bella, ready to try and not break anything " I push Edward lightly and he pretends it actually hurt, I roll my eyes and looks at Ben, he has his arm around Angela and is kissing her, alice walks to me and stands beside me.

" they are such a cute couple " I just smile at her and node my head agreeing with her. Ben looks at me and smiles, i smile back and then moves closer to Edward, he smiles at me. The coach walks in and looks at everyone "well as you all know we are starting a new theme today, and this time around its dancing" I look at the coach shocked, this can't be true. Edward touches my arm lightly, I look at him and smiles " this assignment will be a done in pairs, and no you can't just choose for yourself, i have already decided who will be dancing together. I have it on my list that you can look at in a moment, I just have one more thing to tell you, you have a week to make up a dance routine and here comes the fun part of it, we'll have a competition, just like dancing with the stars, you are ten pairs and at the end we'll have a winner. Good luck everyone " she puts the list down and walks of, Jessica is of course the first one up there.

" okay everyone I'll read out loud who's with who" she looks down at the list " okay so first we have Angela and Edward " Edward looks at me and I just smile " next we have alice and mike, then we have me and Erik, Lauren and Taylor, Amanda and Andy, Alex and Simon, Samantha and noah, emma and Ross, Dakota and Dean and last but not least we have Bella and Ben" I look at Ben and smiles, we all pair up, Ben and I walk outside and runs to his car, we drive to his moms dance school so we can rehearse without interruptions, as we walk in we see her in her office and she sees us, she stands up and walks to us.

" Bella-rina, I haven't seen you for so long" she gives me a hug, I smile and hugs her back, she pulls back a little " what are you two doing here, aren't you supposed to be at school, not that I'm not delighted that you are here " Ben walks to me and puts an arm around my shoulder

" well dear mother of mine, they have decided to have a dance competition in our PE-class and we got put together" we both smile at her, she gives us a big smile.

"I knew about the competition, but it's amazing that you have been put together" me and Ben look at each other then at his mom " oh don't look at me like that, they have asked me to be a judge, together with your dad Bella, and dr. Cullen and mrs Newton" I node and looks down

"Great just great " Ben kisses my forehead

"It will be fine bells" he looks at his mom " can we borrow one of the rooms "she nodes and we walk to one of the free rooms. We sit on the floor and looks at the each other " okay Bells what are we going to do" I smile a little

" I'm thinking the jive it was not our strongest dance routine " he smiles.

" I remember that bells, we got a third place for the first time in so long" I laugh

" exactly, I think I have the perfect song to use, you know the song 'dear future husband' ?" He nodes, I smile. He stands up and helps me up.

"Let's get started"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pow.

I walk into school on Friday night, my dress is in my dress bag, I'm so freaking nervous, I walk in and sees alice, she's running towards me.

" oh my god Bella, I haven't been able to see your dance, I have been so scared that you got hurt " I hug her and smiles

" relax alice I have a fantastic partner who's protecting me, okay ? " she node and links her arm with mine, we walk backstage, Edward walks to me and kisses me.

" hey Bella, I haven't seen you for a while* I just smile, I haven't allowed Edward to come to my house not even at night, I've been scared that he would try and do something, and I know he's my boyfriend, but I'm very competitive.

" I know, I'm sorry about that " I kiss him lightly " but I'm here now"

" BELLA!?" I turn and looks at where the yelling came from, I see ben running my way

"Ben what's wrong" he looks at me then pulls me away from Edward

"We need one last dress rehearsal" I node and looks at Edward and alice

" I'll see you in a few" I walk of with ben, when we are far enough away I look at him " so what is the real reason you pulled me away?" He just smiles at me

" someone's here to see you " I look at him confused then I feel some arms slip around my waist

" you're still as beautiful as when I trained you belly-bean" I feel my eyes widen, I turn and sees Val standing behind me, And I know what your thinking, yes me and Ben where trained by Valentin Chmerkovskiy, he's a friend of Ben's family, I throw my arms around him

" oh my god, Val I haven't seen you for so long, what are you doing here not that m not happy to see you" he smiles at me and hugs me back

" a little bird told me that you where going to dance again, with your own choreography, I just had to come and see it for myself" I smile " what have you chosen to dance ?" Ben looks at me then Val

" we have chosen the jive " Val looks at us

" the jive it's your worst, why would you choose that?" I look at him

" it's just a friendly school competition Val, nothing special. That is why we have chosen the jive " he looks at us again

" well I hope you know what you're doing" I just smile

" we know Val, but we actually think it's a good routine we have" he nodes and kisses my cheek and shakes Ben's hand

" well break a leg, I'll be looking forward to see you" he walks to the auditorium, I look at Ben

" we've got the Bells, believe me" I node, we get chased and walks backstage. the competition starts, not everyone is doing great, but when we get to alice and mike, I. In pure shock they are dancing the salsa, and they are just amazing, next up is Edward and Angela they have decided to do the foxtrot, they are amazing, I just stand there looking, Ben puts his hand on my back, I look at him and sees he's smiling. We're up now, I walk to the stage with Ben, just as we get ready to start two other couples walk on stage with us, I smile at the girls as they get ready beside me, the music starts, we do our routine ( watch?v=Mf0JixmdeME ) when we finish, we hug and he carries me out from the stage, when we get out back, we are almost attacked by our friends

" what the hell happened to our clumsy bella" I look at alice and smiles

" she's still here believe me " I hug her and Angela then I walk o Edward who's looking at me like he's proud

" wow Bella, you where amazing, I didn't know you had it in you " I fell my cheeks getting hot " I'm proud of you " I smile and kisses him, I see Ben and Angela walking towards us

" it's time, the judges is going to be presented and we are bing to find out who's been kicked out of the competition," I smile and nodes and walks towards the stage, as we get on stage we go back to our partners, Ben stand right behind me and holds his hand on my back, I smile at him. The coach walks onto the stage with the microphone in his hand

" the time has come, and we are going to know who's getting kicked out of the competition tonight. But first we are going to meet our judges, fist we have mrs. Newton" she walks onto the stage " then we have mr. Swan" my dad walks on stage I smile at him and he smiles back " then we have dr. Cullen" Carlisle walks on stage "and then we have mrs Cheney" she walks out and smiles at me and Ben " and last but not least we have mr. Chmerkovskiy who will be here at every competition" I look at Ben and sees that he looks just as surprised as me " now will mr. Chmerkovskiy step forward and tell everyone the results " he nodes and steps forward, he takes the microphone and looks at the paper that he has in his hand

" well let's get started, the first couple who's safe is..." he stops speaking " Samantha and noah, the next couple who's safe is Jessica and Erik, the third couple safe is Angela and Edward" they look at each other and smiles " the 4. couple safe is alice and mike " they hug " the 5. couple safe is Alex and Simon, the 6. couple safe is Dakota and Dean, the 7. couple safe is Amanda and Andy" I look at Ben and he touches my shoulder " the 8. couple safe is emma and Ross" I look down and can feel the tears in my eyes, Ben pulls me closer to him and holds me " now one of the two couples standing back is safe the other isn't, the couple who's safe got the highest points by the judges and that couple is " there is a pause, I look at him, he smiles at me " Bella and Ben you are safe " I turn and hugs Ben, he holds me. Lauren screams then she runs of stage, Ben kisses my cheek and we walk to the other, Edward pulls me into his arms and kisses me

" are you going to stay with me tonight Bella" I node, he holds me close, I go and change and then I walk back to Edward and alice, I say goodbye to ben and Angela and drives to The Cullen's house.


End file.
